1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and compositions that affect the GTP-binding activity of members of the Ras superfamily GTPases, along with uses for the compounds including screening for compounds that recognize Rac GTPase, and methods of treating pathological conditions associated or related to a Ras superfamily GTPase.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rho family GTPases are molecular switches that control signaling pathways regulating cytoskeleton reorganization, gene expression, cell cycle progression, cell survival, and other cellular processes (Etienne-Manneville, 2002), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Rho family proteins constitute one of three major branches of the Ras superfamily. Rho proteins share approximately 30 percent amino acid identity with the Ras proteins. At least 14 mammalian Rho family proteins have been identified thus far, including RhoA, RhoB, RhoC, RhoD, RhoE/Rnd3, Rnd1/Rho6, Rnd2/Rho7, RhoG, Rac1, Rac2, Rac3, Cdc42, TC10, and TTF.